Talk:Species
Delta quadrant races We could really use some work on the Delta Quadrant races. I'm no VOY expert, but I'm sure some people would love to take up the challenge. --Dmsdbo 15:49, 3 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I've put in the category system from the temp page since there didn't seem to be major objections. Most of the links from the old page are now on the separate lists, but they're by no means complete so feel free to add more. -- EtaPiscium 02:03, 11 Sep 2004 (CEST) Race or species? Seems like the terms 'race' and 'species' are often used interchangeably here, which is definitely not correct. By scientific definition species means a population of biological creatures which may produce fertile offsprings amongst themselves. Race, on the other hand has no scientific definition, apart from being a subgroup of species. Looking at the page about interspecies reproduction, technically speaking at least ocampas, romulans, klingons, humans and betazoids would be considered part of the same species. :I finally moved this page to "Species and cultures" and changed the remaining few uses of "race" on this page to "species". Seeing that all sub-lists linked from this page already use "species" in their title, this seems to be a correct move. Related Fun Fact: The term "species" is used in ~2700 articles, while ~500 use the term "races". Some of that might need to be changed. -- Cid Highwind 13:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Titles redirecting here While working on the incoming links, I found several pages redirecting here - and changed many links from piped links to those targeting a redirect. Question: Should all of these pages really just redirect here, or would it make sense to have separate content on at least some of them? The redirects are: ;Races and cultures, "Races and Cultures": Redirects from the former page title ;Race, "Races": Should eventually be replaced with links to "Species" or "Cultures", but might be kept as redirects to those pages ;Species: Good, unless we want to somehow separate "Species" from "Cultures", or need a separate definition of "species". ;Culture, Cultures: see above ;Civilizations, but not "Civilization": see above; should this be made part of the main page title somewhow? Should the current Civilization be moved to Civilization (episode)? ;Artificial lifeform: This might become a separate article about all kinds of artificial life instead? ;Sentient lifeforms: Not sure about this ;Aliens: Even less sure about this, sounds biased; might be kept as a redirect just in case, but uses of this title should be changed to one of the alternatives from above. -- Cid Highwind 11:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Is there a way to list species by which series they were in? I was looking for species that were known during TOS. Nellen Tore What is the species of Nellen Tore? Can we add it? :Delb II native, according to Nellen Tore. Which is why this unnamed species is already listed on our list of unnamed species - no need to add anything. -- Cid Highwind 08:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Species Name Capitalization I have observed that Memory Alpha appears to have a common policy of capitalizing the names of species, as though they were proper nouns. Although this talk page is an exception, numerous pages write about the Cardassians, Humans, Klingons, and so on, all capitalized. Is this part of the style of Memory Alpha, or does in need to be changed? --ВорЧа (talk) 18:12, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, they're supposed to be capitalized. Including Humans, for consistency with the others. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Very interesting. It appears this also goes for the use in adjectives as well, such as "Straleb security vessel," but only applies to so-called "intelligent" species and not for things like glob flies and targs which are lower case. --ВорЧа (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2017 (UTC)